Love Always Hurts
by EscapingEarth
Summary: Snape's kids come to Hogwarts for their 6th and 7th year. one of them has a lot in common with Harry Potter,and some differences...OCHP RWHG AU HBP spoilers for HBPREAD CHAPPIE 3 AGEN OLD READERS!
1. The Emerald Connection

Hey hope you like my story. Please R&R don't be to critical it took me ages to write. Any way, read on, and enjoy!

Yours truly,

Devan.Snape

Love always hurts.

The emerald connection.

The loud talking in the great hall stopped at once as the pupils saw the headmaster stand up.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. This year, we will not only be sorting the usual first years, but a small group of students who have come to Hogwarts for their final 2 school years. Now, let the sorting begin!" Albus Dumbledore announced.

Eventually, there was a small group of first years and two sixth years left to be sorted. Everyone started muttering at the name of the 6th year as she sat on the stool.

"Caitlyn Snape?" The tall girl placed the hat on her head. The sparkling blue eyes and brown hair she _must_ have inherited from her mother, as Professor Snape had none of these features. After a few seconds, the sorting hat placed her in Slytherin, and the other teenager put her hand over her face. Suddenly, the final 6th years name was called.

"Devan Snape?" if the school had been surprised at by the announcement of the first Snape, they were completely stunned at the idea of another. But as she looked up and walked towards the many faces, complete silence fell.

"You should get a look at this one, Harry!" the whisper from the Gryffindor was clearly heard. As The-Boy-Who-Lived looked up, emerald locked with emerald and he gasped. For he was looking at a female image of himself.

The long black hair danced around her shoulders, and her vibrant green eyes shone with grief and loss, so alike his own. Apart from being a girl, the only thing that stopped Devan Snape looking exactly like Harry Potter was the absence of the scar.

The sorting hat confided with her about her wish to not join Slytherin. She didn't want to be drawn to evil like her poor dad. Finally it placed her in Gryffindor, and she bounced over to the table, sitting by her look-alike to watch the rest of the sorting.

As the feast appeared on the tables, Devan looked up at her father and grinned. Ho allowed a small smile back, and one the Hufflepuffs fainted. Laughing, Devan turned round to questioning faces.

"Hey, Devan, do you know why that Hufflepuff just fainted?" Harry plucked up the courage to ask; he was still shocked that Snape had kid_s_, and one of them looked like him! He had had only noticed one of the teens from the opposite table had fainted, so asked the person in front of him why.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe 'cos dad just smiled." She replied, grinning herself at the shocked faces surrounding her. "That's right! Professor Snape, 'Greasy Git' of the dungeons smiled because I didn't have to go to Slytherin!" She continued, the relief of not being forced through the same fate as her sister making her forget her shyness.

"So, Devan, not being nosy or anything, but what's Professor Snape like at home?" Hermione asked tentatively. It seemed so strange that Snape could be nice out of school!

"Oh, he puts on all the mean and evils, because he doesn't want to appear soft." Devan's voice held sadness as she replied. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically, but the other girl flinched.

"Oh I'm sorry! What happened?" she asked worriedly. A soft touch like that shouldn't hurt at all!

"You know how dad's a spy and all that? Crucio." Devan sighed, she hated telling people about her experiences at the death eater meetings. Harry's eyes widened, Ron gasped and Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. Sensing her dad looking in their direction, she said; "look, can we just enjoy this evening? I don't want to spoil my-or your- first day back." She requested, and soon the sad topic was forgotten.

All too soon, it was the end of the feast. Devan got up from the table happily. She was amazed she had managed to befriend Harry Potter, oh; her sister would be dreading the morning. The girls said goodnight to the boys, and they all ascended the staircases to bed.


	2. Muggles and Magicthey all have evil

Muggles and magic-they all have evil.

as promised, chappie 2!

disclaimer:sadly i own nothing harry potterish,exept my OC's. enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screams woke the entire tower. Most people started towards the boys' area; after all, the only person who screamed like that was Harry. But as he wandered out of bed, it became apparent that the noise was coming from the 6th year girls' dormitory.

Devan twisted and turned, screaming out it what appeared to be agony, surrounded by a strange green light. Hermione had (surprise, surprise) read about that sort of protective shield, and cried out:

"Someone get Snape! He's the only one that can wake her!" out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Ron and Harry rushing to obey. They returned in record time, Professor Snape behind them.

He leapt up the stairs before they had chance to transform and was by Devan's bed trying to wake her up. Snape put his arms around Devan and held her, muttering comforting words in her ear.

Devan woke up, and after realizing where she was, burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe it happened again! Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Shhh Devan. You don't have to apologize, you couldn't help it! And trust me, that pathetic muggle excuse of a relative won't get away with it this time. Now, do you think you can go back to sleep for me?" and then, whispering, "Here, this might help." Snape handed Devan something which looked like a green blanket, and layed her back down on the bed.

"Thanks dad." She replied smiling, holding the cloak up to her face. As the young witch drifted off to sleep, Snape kissed her forehead and with a quite,

"Goodnight sweetheart." Left the room, telling the nosy students to go back to bed before he started deducing points.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down by Devan, to make sure she was ok. She blushed as the trio sat down beside her and said,

"I'm really sorry you guys. I can't help it."

Harry insisted that she didn't need to apologize, because he had woken the entire tower himself on several occasions. He started to eat, and saw a particularly smart looking owl flying towards them.

"Hey Fraser what have you got for me? Devan asked, stroking the owl. She obviously really cared for her pet. She unfolded the parchment and began to read. It said:

_I'm gonna get you, get you,_

_You cant stop me, stop me,_

_No one can hear you, hear you,_

_So don't SCREAM!_

Devan burst into tears, so Harry put his arm around her shoulder and looked up at the teachers table. His gaze met Snape's, who instantly got up and walked towards the Gryffindor table. He snatched up the offending letter, growled and stormed off. Ron looked at Hermione questioningly, who shrugged, so they helped Harry trying to comfort the distraught teenager.

"Devan? Who was it from?" Hermione asked sympathetically. If they knew who sent it, maybe they could figure out what it meant. "where did your dad go?" Hermione expected to be told he'd gone to Dumbledore or something, but she never thought the answer to both questions would be just one word.

"Tobias." Devan relied, and put her head in her arms. 'Great!' she thought. 'First night and I have a nightmare, first morning and I'm crying into my breakfast! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! You're 16 for Merlin's sake! Stop acting like a big baby!' Devan scolded herself, shaking her head. As she felt comforting arms surround her, Devan looked up into the mop of untidy black hair, and buried her face into the neck of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry surprised himself by hugging the daughter of his least favorite teacher, and, as he did so, he could tell everything was going to change.

Caitlyn Snape smiled to herself as she saw Harry Potter hugging her sister. Then she realized why, and frowned. Caitlyn was pulled out of her thoughts by a sharp nudge in the ribs from Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Caitlyn what's up?" he asked. Malfoy had been flirting with her all night last night and she was really annoyed with the idiot.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy. And don't come looking for me, cos I'm not coming back." Caitlyn replied; pleased at the shocked look she received.

"Why would I want to go looking for you, Snape? You're just pathetic, I'm surprised you got into Slytherin, even if the Professor was!" Malfoy retorted, but he had taken too long to recover and Caitlyn just snorted in amusement, walking towards the Gryffindors.

"Hey Potter! What's up with my sister?" she demanded, but not really harshly. Ron Weasley handed her the parchment and shrugged, but once she read it the Slytherin scowled, glanced sympathetically at her sister and stormed off after saying: "Look after her, Potter."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, wide-eyed. A _Slytherin_ had spoken to Harry Potter almost nicely!

'Who's Tobias?' Hermione wondered, and decided to look it up in the library. "Hey! Harry, Devan! McGonagall's coming with timetables!" she told them. They looked up and blushed as they saw Professor McGonagall smiling at them. As Ron opened his mouth to tease them, Devan quickly commented on their timetables.

"Great! Double potions first lesson!" Ron groaned as she said this, but Harry looked thoughtful.

"I wonder what Snape'll be like now his kids are in his class?" he voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Same as he usually does, I expect." Devan replied, grinning at the looks of horror on the trios' faces. "Then after break, transfiguration then charms, lunch, a free period-great!-then defense against the dark arts. Awesome first day!" she continued with the timetable.

Come on you three, let's go pack our bags for today." Harry suggested. The others agreed, so they got up from the table and went to the common room.


	3. The Best Timetable

Hey you'll never guess what! Its chappie 3!

Disclaimer: this is for entire story. It is all owned by jkr, unless it's my ocs.

So, enjoy,

Yours truly, Devan.Snape.

The best timetable.

Professor Snape slammed the door for his dungeon classroom a bit softer than usual, although his face was twisted in anger.

"Today you will be brewing the Draught of Living Death. This is a very difficult potion, and the instructions must be followed exactly. I am surprised that a few of you managed to get into my advanced class, so I expect those students to have a perfect potion." He announced, glancing at Harry and Ron. "you will be working in pairs on this potion, so please choose your partner now, and hope at least one of you has the slightest ability in potions."

There was a big scramble to find a partner. Ron went with Hermione; they had started going out in the summer, Malfoy paired with Caitlyn, ("Oh do I HAVE to?")so Harry went with Devan. They pulled out there books and found the right page. Harry's was untouched, but Devan's page was covered in notes, and lines were scribbled out on a lot of instructions.

"Oh I've done this one before with dad and Caitlyn!" Devan told Harry. "It's gonna be easy!" and they began. In Harry's opinion it was very complicated, but all the alternative instructions from Devan's book were really useful. They laughed as Hermione realized they had done better than her.

"That's not fair, you've done this potion before, you're bound to beat everyone!" Hermione complained.

Caitlyn's done it before too, Hermione, but she isn't s far as us so don't complain. Devan just happens to be very good at potions, so stop being stroppy." Harry replied, then turned back to the perfect potion.

The rest of the day sped by, and the 6th years soon found themselves in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Slytherins arrived shortly after everyone else, Caitlyn Snape ignoring Malfoy as best she could.

"Hey! Devan! There you are!" she cried out as she saw her sister. Immediately they started talking about their first day at Hogwarts.

"Good morning, class. I hope you are all sitting comfortably." The new teacher said, and the class fell silent. "My name is Professor Ellis, and I will be teaching you some of the more advance protective spells. To start with we will do simple spells like protego and expelliarmus, then more difficult shields and jinxes. Now wands out, everyone, and we'll see how you do with disarming." He continued.

By the middle of the lesson almost everyone was able to do a properly aimed disarming charm. The entire class couldn't wait for their next DADA lesson (even the Slytherins.) which was after break the next day. They started doing the protego charm, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Caitlyn and Devan were able to do it first time. Suddenly Professor Ellis asked,

"Does anyone have the time?" he looked worried. A Hufflepuff spoke up;

"Yeah it's 4 o clock." Everyone gasped. They had gone on for half an hour after lesson time because they were enjoying themselves so much!

"ok everyone hope you've had fun, and I'll see you tomorrow!" the teacher announced, and the class left, chatting excitedly about the teacher.

A week later the whole school's favorite lesson was defense against the dark arts. Professor Ellis had turned out to be another Lupin-style teacher, minus the shabby robes. The 6th years had started non-verbally doing the simple spells, which was a good job since they weren't very good at doing it.

Devan soon became the best at potions, occasionally helping Harry out of difficult situations. But one particularly difficult day, they all had to work separately on making the antidote for a potion that has numerous poisons in it, she seemed stumped. Eventually, she ran to the store cupboard and pulled something out, returning to the desk just before Professor Snape reached it.

"Your antidote, Devan?" he asked. His twin children were the only students he called by their first names. Devan unfolded her hand and revealed a shriveled-looking brown stone. Snape smiled (the class gasped) and looked down at her book. In scruffy handwriting it said:

_Just shove a Bezoar down their throats._

"Yes. A Bezoar would be the antidote to all these poisons, very handy if you have one with when you get poisoned. 5 points to Gryffindor." Professor Snape commented. Harry looked at Ron in amazement; Snape had _never_ given points to any house but his own, especially Gryffindor!

Despite what Professor Snape had said, the horrible letters kept coming from the Tobias person, and as they got more and more threatening, Devan and Harry got closer together. And the attacks from Voldemort became more frequent. The newspaper reported almost daily deaths and disappearances, and two shop owners were kidnapped from Diagon Alley.

Eventually, there were just three weeks left until Christmas, and the gang of Gryffindors had come up with a routine. Ron and Hermione would check the newspaper before giving it to Harry; he always felt responsible for the raids, and Harry would check all of Devan's mail before allowing her to read them. The four of them found this a very good idea, and Devan no longer got threatening messages in her brain, just handed them in to Professor Snape.

But on the day before the Christmas holidays, Harry was in the hospital wing with an injury from their last quidditch match. So Devan opened a letter delivered y her owl Frazer, screamed, and ran to Snape.

Snape looked up and saw Devan running towards him with a scared expression on her face. She handed him a piece of parchment, then flung her arms around Snape's waist. The frightened girl's father looked down, then instantly put his arms around her.

_You haven't seemed very scared recently, why's this? Maybe you've been ignoring your mail, we can't have that! Get ready, because I'm coming to get you very soon, and no-one can hear you scream, so save your breath!_

"Come on Devan; let's go see what that stupid muggle means by all this rubbish." Professor Snape said. He walked over to Dumbledore, had a short conversation with him, and returned carrying a bag of floo powder.

"Uh, dad? Can I stay here, please? 'Cos I kinda told Harry I would spend the day with him, Ron and Herms. He's getting out of hospital this morning." Devan begged, as an excuse to avoid the vicious man that called himself her grandfather. Snape sighed.

"OK, I suppose it would be better if I went on my own. Have fun with Potter, Devan." He decided, and headed to his office.

Devan found Ron and Hermione talking to Caitlyn. All three of them looked up and smiled when they saw her approach.

"Hey guys. Are you coming with us to rescue Harry, Caitlyn?" she greeted, smiling back.

"Naaah. Weasley and Granger just wanted a word about the letters and stuff. Oh, CRAP! Malfoy! Gottagobye!" Caitlyn replied, running off as she caught sight of the blonde.

The three Gryffindors laughed as they walked up to the hospital wing, greeting Harry cheerfully, all thoughts of the letter forgotten.

"Hurrah! My rescue team has arrived!" he said as a hello, smiling at his friends. "Madame Pomfrey won't let me play quidditch for a while, so we need a substitute seeker." As captain, wounded or not, Harry had to organize team players.

"I'll do it!" Devan piped up, almost as soon as the words left his mouth. "I quite like the job of seeker, and dad got me a new broom this summer." She added. "Can we go practice now?" she asked, and Harry nodded the affirmative.

"Go up with Ron, Hermione and I can watch from the stands." He said.

Soon Devan had caught the snitch a lot of times, most from right under Ron's nose. It was clear she was a natural, helped by her broom. It was the newest model, a Nimbus 2005. Harry declared her the new seeker, and they went to finish their homework with high hopes for the next season.

A/N: OK what did you think? I know I've reposted this chapter soooo many times, but I just couldn't get it done.


	4. The Nargles in The Mistletoe

Chappie 4: The Nargles in the Mistletoe.

"As there are so many students staying for Christmas this year, we have decided to hold a ball to lighten the atmosphere a bit." Dumbledore announced to the school. "Every student and teacher _must_ wear dress robes," here he looked at Snape, "as it is a formal occasion." Everyone laughed at the look of mock horror on Snape's face, then stopped in shock as they realized he actually was joking.

All too soon, Christmas Eve arrived-the day of the ball. There was a mad flurry of activity throughout the castle, and Hermione and Devan had disappeared to get ready.

Around 10 o'clock, the boys entered the great hall. Harry was dressed in black jeans with an untucked emerald top hanging loosely over his torso, with the top few buttons undone; Ron in red (laceless) velvet trimmed with gold; and Malfoy wore a white suit, black shirt and green tie, all which made hiss hair so much paler.

Next the girls entered, wearing an assortment of different dresses. As they passed, everyone got a clear view of Hermione. She wore a dark blue dress, which was adorned with black stars, and had her hair piled on her head in an elegant and complicated bun, little ringlets framing her face.

Soon the great hall was full of staff and students alike. But there were still three people missing.

"Where is the Snape family? We cannot begin without them!" Dumbledore cried, just moments before the aforementioned people arrived.

Caitlyn wore a black floor length dress that shone different colors in the lights.

Professor Snape stunned all. He wore black jean-like trousers with a white shirt tucked into the waistband. The top buttons of the shirt were undone, and an emerald cape was fastened around his neck with a silver snake-shaped clasp.

AS Devan walked in, everyone except for the other Snape family members and Dumbledore gasped. Although he did have his mouth slightly open in shock. She wore a beautiful, sleeveless emerald dress which had a slight trail. It had a silver cord belt tying it up, and her shining green eyes were underlined with a thin line of black eyeliner. An odd looking (probably because the patterns kept swirling and changing) black tiara connected to a pale silver veil which traveled down her back. She had simple black bangles over her wrists, and the dress seemed to melt into her shape.

"Ahh, Severus. Glad you three made it on time." Dumbledore announced, then the music began and people started picking dance partners. Caitlyn went with Malfoy-to stop him bugging her all night-Ron asked Hermione, ears scarlet, so Harry walked up to Devan.

"Want to dance?" he asked she nodded the affirmative and they hit the dance floor.

Soon the entire population of Hogwarts staying for Christmas was stepping and spinning and lifting and twirling, Harry's terrible skill countered by Devan's great ability in the art of dance, making them the best air in the hall. Eventually people tired, and stumbled exhaustedly to sit down and watch the three energy-filled remaining dancers.

At one minute to midnight, Ron, Hermione, Caitlyn and Malfoy had also exhausted themselves, and they sat down. But Harry and Devan still danced.

The clock finally began to chime midnight, and as the two teens paused for breath, they leaned in closer together, and on the sixth 'gong', they kissed. The chimes finished, and they broke apart, blushing at the wolf-whistles echoing throughout the hall. Dumbledore cried:

"Merry Christmas!" and broke into applause. The rest of the halls occupants followed suit. Harry and Devan walked off the dance floor, still blushing furiously. "Ok students, I believe we should all get some sleep. After all, we want our presents in the morning, don't we? Well, good night!" Dumbledore shouted as a closing speech, and the hall steadily emptied.

A/N: Yes I know, short, but it's all I had written out. now its down to using nothing but my brain! Thanks again to my beta, MadameElodie, for checking this over!


End file.
